Tears of the Dragon
by Dagger Asheara
Summary: Azalie goes on her journey of Atonement just to find out Totokanta needs her help. PG-13 for minor sexuality


Tears of the Dragon  
  
__________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen or (blah blah blah) any of the characters (except for mine of course). Well, you know the rest.  
  
Basic story setting: Azalie has just began her journey of Atonement just after the series ends (if there is a second series I've only seen the first one.and I LOVE Orphen). Her ship sinks and she gets stuck upon a strange island.  
  
Translations: Hai (yes), Gomen (sorry), Ja ne (goodbye)  
  
Ware wa hinatsu, hikari no hokujin (I release thee, light's unsheathed blade)  
  
Chapter One  
  
_________________  
  
It had been three months since Azalie had been stuck upon the island. Her food supply was running out, the water she had was less than enjoyable, and her powers seemed to be getting weaker. The sorceress had continually searched the island for any sign of life, yet always came up empty handed.   
  
This particular day was hotter than usual. Azalie sat on the beach, thanking the higher powers that her suitcases had been saved in the wreck. She had become fairly fond of her short skirts and lightweight tunics. She ruffled her dark purple hair and ate an apple, pondering.  
  
"How can I get off this accursed island?" she growled, throwing the apple's core down upon the sand.  
  
Azalie stood up, wiping her skirt off, "And I cannot stand this heat!"  
  
Deciding to go to the small lake in the center of the island, Azalie picked the apple core back up and carried it to the soil inside the forest that surrounded the island's center. She quickly dug a small hole and planted the core within, covering the hole with the moist dirt. As she approached the lake she smiled, this was the only enjoyable thing about the island. A small waterfall ran down from the island's mountain. With a running start, Azalie leapt into the lake, diving down deep. The water was surprisingly cool, almost unnatural in the heat. She surfaced, gasping for air. As she looked around, she noticed something by a boulder beside the lake.  
  
"Who's there?" The sorceress asked, stepping out of the lake.   
  
Whatever it was, it looked human, but it was hidden by the boulder. Yet that could easily be fixed. Azalie pointed her hands forward, calling on her magic. It took her a while, there wasn't much of it left.  
  
"Ware wa hinatsu, hikari no hakujin!" She yells, aiming for the boulder.  
  
As she expected, the spell went off course. The explosion sounded about a foot beside the boulder, still blowing it up. When the smoke cleared, she could see the figure. It was someone she knew. It took her a while, however, but Azalie could never forget that face, the hair, or the ridiculous looking leather vest. It was Orphen!  
  
"That wasn't very nice ,Azalie. You need to work on your greetings a bit more." The young man huffed, wiping rock from his brown hair.  
  
"Well, you startled me! And what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, wringing her hair out.  
  
"I came to take you back to Totokanta. You're needed Azalie, the people are desperate."  
  
"I can't go back! Not now! I'm..not ready."  
  
That was a lie. Both of them knew it. She would give anything to go back to society, to be accepted..  
  
"Why? Why do they need me? They have you! You're a Black Sorcerer of the Tower of Fangs!"   
  
"I'm powerful, Azalie. But I'm nothing compared to you...Totokanta is being attacked by.well..shadows. Hartia and I have beaten them back into the sewers, but now we can't do anything to them. We need you Azalie, you need to come back. Cleao specifically asked for you."  
  
Azalie nodded, understanding. This would count as her "atonement."  
  
"I'll go," she replied, turning her back to Orphen.  
  
"Good," he smiled, following her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Azalie awoke inside her tree house. Orphen layed atop of her, his face touching hers.  
  
"Orphen, wake up. We need to go." Azalie, struggled, trying to get up.  
  
The waken sorcerer sighed, sitting up. After a few moments he leaned down and kissed, Azalie's lips softly,  
  
"Are you sure? We can go later."  
  
"No. We go now."  
  
A few hours later, Azalie was packed and ready to go. She sighed, looking back at her past three months of living. But it just wasn't for her, or any other human being for that matter.  
  
"Ready to go?" Orphen asked, standing on a hand-made teleport star.  
  
Azalie nodded. She was so happy to go home...  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
* * * *  
  
And so it is.chapter one *sigh* I'll update ASAP so please read and review! *Glomps self for making this fic non-Yaoi* 


End file.
